


He Likes Me For Me

by Dumb_Scotticus



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, prank my spock for the vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/pseuds/Dumb_Scotticus
Summary: Cody and Noel sit around brainstorming some fire bars for a new song. Spock ruins their flow, but they get it back soon enough.





	He Likes Me For Me

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy my first tiny meat gang fic  
> oh boy i fucking love these two idiots

“Man, I can’t think of anything to rhyme with ‘wiener,’” Said Noel, slumping back into the couch. Cody looked up from his phone to the man sitting next to him.

“How about ‘Femur?’” He suggested after a moment.

“Femur?” Noel said incredulously, “The fuck am I supposed to do with a femur?”

“I dunno! Fuck! Okay, what about, like, lemur?” Cody looked at Noel to see his eyebrows knitted together in doubt. “Like, ‘She’s climbin’ on my wiener like a motherfuckin’ lemur’,” Cody continued, bobbing his head a little.

“...Marsupial on a four inch tree, but that’s still cool, she likes me for me,” Noel added, picking up from where Cody left off. He started typing up the line on his laptop as Cody chuckled next to him.

“I like you for you, Noel,” Cody said softly, suddenly serious. They looked at each other for a beat before Cody followed it up with “...Because I’m fuckin’ gay,” in his best New Jersian accent, causing the two to erupt into laughter.

Once the pair calmed down, Noel finished typing the lyric he had stopped in the middle of as he spoke. “I mean, not to be Sugar Gay or anything, but I like you for you, too, bro.”

“Aw, thanks bro!” Cody responded enthusiastically.

“Well, I’m glad you appreciate it, because I’m fuckin’ gay, too,” Noel responded, sending Cody into another fit of laughter.

“Dude, could you fucking imagine if one of us seriously came out of the closet like that?” Cody laughed, wiping his eye and running a hand through his brown hair.

“Oh shit, is that _not_ what we’re doing?” Noel smiled wryly. Cody slapped his palm onto Noel’s shoulder in response, finally collecting himself from giggles. “Alright, alright, what’s the chorus gonna be like?” Noel prompted, sitting up straight again to get back to brainstorming. Cody let his hand linger on Noel’s shoulder, and as the other adjusted his position on the couch, Cody lazily draped his arm on the back of the couch, just barely touching the back of Noel’s neck and shoulders.

“Okay, how about this: _Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang,_ ” Cody said, completely deadpan.

“Alright, alright, then we can hit ‘em with a _Gucci gang, Gucci gang_ ,” Noel smiled, readily playing into the joke.

“Bro,” Cody gasped, “That is, like, the most inspirational bar I’ve ever heard.”

“Thanks, dog, I try,” sniffled Noel as he faked beginning to cry. Cody looked at the face Noel was making to sell the bit, and was soon shaking with laughter, almost doubling over in his seat and leaning his weight on Noel as his arm around the couch came closer and closer in contact with him. He continued to laugh, complaining about how much his gut hurt from laughing so hard.

Cody eventually sat back up, breathing heavily and trying not to relapse into helpless giggles. A tear rolled down his cheek, and without thinking, Noel wiped the tear from Cody’s face with his index finger. Thanks to Cody falling over himself, they were sitting close enough that he barely even had to turn his body. Cody startled slightly, but didn’t move away.

They sat like that for a moment. Entirely too close for bros to sit next to each other, Cody with his arm around Noel, Noel with his hand still slightly raised between them after wiping Cody’s face. Cody glanced from Noel’s face to his hand, and Noel inched his hand back upward in the air, so his not-completely outstretched fingers just barely hovered over the side of Cody’s jaw.

Noel watched as Cody closed his eyes slightly too tight and swallowed hard. The pair met in the middle, with Cody missing Noel’s mouth and kissing the front of his cheek.

“Oh, real smooth, Cody,” He mumbled playfully to lessen both of their nerves.

“I don’t see you doing any better, Mark,” Cody said as he moved his head backward

“Man, what?” Said Noel, completely puzzled.

“Mark,” Cody repeated. “Mark like Mark Mcgrath.”

“ _Woah_ ,” Noel exclaimed in his best white suburban teenager voice. “Bro. Did you just fucking call me Sugar Gay, dude?”

“Oh, fuck off,” said Cody with an exasperated smile.

“No, dude, Th–“ Noel started again, but was cut off when Cody pressed his lips to Noel’s. Noel laughed into the kiss, letting his hand cup Cody’s jaw. Cody took this as encouragement. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over the top of Noel’s bottom lip, still keeping the kiss fairly mellow. Noel sighed through his nose. The banter and the kissing was allowing him to not have to focus on trying to piece together what this kiss meant, or why it happened, or where they would go next. Cody’s thought process was much the same, and the fact that as soon as they were done the pair would have to start coming up with some explanations encouraged him to move slowly.

The two of them continued to kiss, very gradually moving from soft, almost hesitant pecks, to what Cody would later describe as their ‘tongues battling for dominance.’” Their hands had only moved slightly; Cody’s arm was still around Noel, and his other arm had moved to rest on Noel’s knee, while Noel’s hands cupped each side of Cody’s jaw.

“Oh,” they heard, and quickly turned their heads in unison to the direction of the noise. Spock stood in the doorway awkwardly. “Is uh, is this like a skit-prank thing for a vlog?” He asked, still standing in the doorway. After not receiving an answer from Cody or Noel, he took a step backwards, closing the door to Noel’s apartment. The pair faced back toward each other in some combination of shock and panic, but heard a knock at the door before either could say anything.

Standing up and casting an unsure glance at Cody, Noel walked over to the door, opening it to see Spock again.

“Hey, guys. I’m here to work on some beats with you, right at 2:30, just like you guys said. I just got here just now this second,” Spock said.

“...Cool,” piped Cody from the couch. Spock walked past Noel and rested his laptop case on a nearby table, setting up a small workstation for himself next to Cody. Cody looked stiff, and Noel had had the same baffled expression since Spock greeted him the second time.

“Hm,” Spock intoned, taking his phone out from his pocket. Cody leaned over slightly to watch as he opened the notes app.

“Note… To… Self…” He muttered to himself, just loudly enough for the other two men to hear him, “Knock… Before entering… Cody… and Noel’s… Apartments…” Spock looked at each of them without moving his head, then locked his phone with a click and placed it on the table. “Alright, so what song did you guys wanna start with? I have a melody in mind for the chorus of that one about having balls on the top of your dick.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Spock left in frustration due to Cody not being able to say any lines correctly and Noel barely contributing ideas at all.

Fifteen minutes after that, the two layed naked next to each other on a soft bed.

Noel rolled onto his stomach, throwing an arm around Cody’s bare torso. Cody hummed in tired approval.

“What time ‘s it?” He asked. Noel stretched to check his phone and made a noise of amusement.

“It’s 3:10,” he said, looking at Cody’s reaction.

“God,” Cody huffed disappointedly, “What was that, two and a half minutes? Jesus, we’re _pathetic_.”

“...Hey,” Noel said after a pause, “I just got a really good idea for a song…”

**Author's Note:**

> please god someone write more of these two, i fucking love them.
> 
> tumblr: maxian.co.vu or vinnoel.tumblr.com


End file.
